<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must Have Been The Wind by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171514">Must Have Been The Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay'>Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs of Supercorp [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Meetings, Kara is baby, Kinda Fluffy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor basically gets a hug, Mentioned Alex Danvers, Neighbors, Song: Must Have Been The Wind, Songfic, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers just moved into her first place after college, &amp; is taking a break from unpacking when she hears glass shatter in the apartment above hers. Inspired by the song Must Have Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin, if you give the song a listen you can see all the lines that are the lyrics but it’s just a fun edition!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs of Supercorp [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must Have Been The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope your eyes don’t bleed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara was lying on the floor of her new apartment in National City. She had moved in yesterday, and even though there were still boxes everywhere she had decided to take a moment to appreciate what was her first place of her own. Tomorrow she has an interview to be Cat Grant’s assistant, which she hopes will be human enough for her sister. Suddenly she heard what sounded like glass shattering in the apartment above hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first impulse was to assume she had dozed off on the floor - the carpet was very comfortable and moving is very tiring. But then she heard what sounded like a young woman cursing. She had definitely been crying. Kara pinched herself to assure she was awake &amp; tilted her head, cueing in her superhearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking… God Dammit… Now I have to clean this shit up…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was definitely feminine, &amp; a beautiful one. The slight Irish accent was made prominent by the roughness &amp; occasional sob. At this, Kara was far too worried to go back to sleep. She dug some slip-on shoes out of one of her bags &amp; made her way to the second floor. Walking down the hall to what she belived would be the apartment above hers, she knocked gently on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before Kara decided to knock again, a beautiful girl opened the door, wearing a blue sweater that’s sleeves hung over her hands with the collar zipped up to her chin. Pale skin contrasted perfectly with black hair and sharp green eyes. This woman’s eyes alone were enough to make Kara’s brain short circuit. But then she opened her mouth &amp; </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh Rao help me her voice is perfect holy cow I- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara’s swooning was cut off abruptly when the woman in the doorway raised an eyebrow &amp; tilted her head expectantly. Shit. If she’d been talking she probably expected Kara to respond but the blonde was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too distracted swooning &amp; that eyebrow thing really shouldn’t be as hot as it is &amp; Kara really needed to get herself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- hi,” she finally managed, looking down &amp; adjusting her glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the goddess in the doorway replied, sounding somewhat amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I- my name’s Kara.” Kara stuck out her hand for a handshake, adding, “Danvers. Um, I’m Kara Danvers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Kara Danvers,” the woman’s eyebrow twitched up once more as she said Kara’s name &amp; oh golly her hand was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so soft </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she accepted Kara’s handshake. “I’m Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No last name?” Kara asked, but she quickly regretted it at the look it brought to this pretty girl’s features. Stumbling for a recovery Kara blurted, “That’s okay, you can be Lena Danvers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed, eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. “Maybe buy me a drink first Ms.Danvers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled, adjusting her glasses once again to hide her blush. “Um, right, yeah, sure. I’ll have to do that sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled once more, smiling at the dorky blonde in her doorway. “What brought you to my doorway? I assume you didn’t plan to stumble into a proposal to a complete stranger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed and fixed her glasses to hide the blush that Lena was impossibly good at bringing out considering they had met all of 30 seconds ago. “Um, no actually. Uh so I was laying on the floor, I’m the apartment below yours, &amp; I didn’t want to intrude but um basically I heard glass shatter up here? And then maybe someone crying? I don’t mean to be rude, I just moved yesterday so I don’t really know if that’s normal or something but-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara.” That impossibly perfect voice cut off her ramble &amp; she looked up to meet those soft green eyes. “I appreciate your concern, but I think your ears are playing tricks on you. Whatever you heard didn’t come from my apartment, &amp; I wish I could explain it but I didn’t hear anything. It must have been the wind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. The wind.” Kara could tell the woman was lying - not only was Kara’s superhearing never mistaken, but the way the brunette’s voice hardened slightly was a dead giveaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your concern, that’s nice of you. But I do have to go back in now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, of course! No worries!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around Ms.Danvers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smirked in a rare moment of confidence. “See you around Mrs.Danvers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara returned to her apartment, resuming her spot on the floor with racing thoughts. The blonde knew she didn’t have all the information, and even if she did it wasn’t really her place to intrude, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling… the young woman above her was obviously distressed and Kara couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her like that. Her brain ran circles around this fact, trying to find a way to convince herself to leave it. Finally giving up, she stood and fished her old boombox out of one of the boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was small and 15 year old Kara decided to paint it like the sky on Krypton as soon as she got it. Now, over a decade later, the paint was chipping off and the sound was starting to glitch out at times but since it was the first thing she bought herself she can’t bring herself to replace it. Digging out her favorite DVD and waiting for the boombox to turn on Kara had no doubt what song she would play. She skipped to Lean On Me and aimed the boombox at the ceiling, standing there for the whole song just so the woman above her would know she could lean on her, hoping to communicate that she was going to be okay. Kara knew it was a long shot that Lena would get the message or even care about it, but if the brunette came down she knew exactly what she’d say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the song faded out Kara was brought out of her thoughts to the sound of soft crying. It was coming from Lena’s apartment, and was almost directly above her. Despite her better judgment Kara lowered her glasses briefly to see Lena get up off the floor &amp; wipe her eyes. Confused, Kara couldn’t help but keep watching as the brunette walked to her door and slipped on shoes. She watched her make her way down the hall &amp; to the elevator before realizing what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrambling to look somewhat presentable, Kara shoved her glasses back on and threw her hair up. She couldn’t have fully prepared herself for the knock on her door no matter what though. It was small &amp; timid, almost as if she thought knocking much harder would break the door. Kara couldn’t help but wonder how something as simple as a knock could hold so much insecurity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door with what she hopped was a small, reassuring smile, Kara was once again blessed with the sight of her upstairs neighbor. She looked a little bit puffier this time, clearly not having taken as much time to cover the fact she had been crying. Kara wondered if there was any way for this woman to not look stunning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Lena’s greeting was little more than a breath of air, and she didn’t make direct eye contact with Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Kara tried to put on a reassuring tone, but it was hard to do anything besides wrap the woman in a hug when she was standing there practically drowning in her oversized sweater. After a moment of the brunette’s silence, Kara stepped to the side &amp; waved her arm into her apartment. “Would you like to come in?” At Lena’s hesitation Kara added, “I promise there’s a very comfortable couch behind all these boxes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a small smile &amp; a quiet laugh from Lena, who nodded &amp; stepped past Kara into the apartment. Now that she was in proper lighting Kara was even more taken aback by her looks - the way her eyes sparkled, the way her skin glowed. But the blonde’s main focus was how small, tired, and defeated the woman standing in her living room looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to sit?” Kara gestured to her couch, &amp; Lena silently sat down. “Okay. Do you want a drink? Water, soda, beer? I think I might have some red wine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, thank you.” Lena’s voice was impossibly small, so quiet that if Kara didn’t have super hearing she would have missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Kara sat in the chair opposite of the couch, not wanting the clearly scared woman to feel suffocated or pressured. After a few minutes of Lena silently fidgeting with her long sleeves and Kara trying not to stare too hard, Lena finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. You like Bill Withers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s brows furrowed for a moment, unsure who she ment. “Uh, who?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The singer of Lean On Me. You were playing it &amp; I could hear it through the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh I think that might be the only song of his I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded as if that was the wisest response Kara could have given. After another pause she asked, “Why were you playing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I mean, the wind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena instantly tensed even further. “The weird sound you heard earlier? It was just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wind playing tricks. I know.” Kara’s voice was soft, her eyes even softer. The brunette looked back down at her lap, so Kara continued. “You’re always welcome to come in. You can stay here for an hour or two if you ever need a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough to get Lena to hold eye contact again, her expression held somewhere between a deer caught in the headlights and a child who has been promised their favorite treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise I’m not playing tricks on you,” Kara added with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- what would we talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to talk about anything. We can talk about the noise when or if you’re ready but until then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the wind.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so it’s been a minute since I last wrote a fanfic but I happened upon this song &amp; it was too perfect for me not to write it. I hope it was okay, &amp; I hope to get back into writing soonish!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>